Girl Meets: Their Own House
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Farkle, Riley, Maya and Uncle Josh are all living together. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. This story idea was requested by **k-1992**

* * *

Soon after graduating Farkle moved in to a nice pinthose sweet. It was bigger and nicer then his friend Luke's before he too moved out after graduation. However unlike Farkle Luke was living in a bigger place then Farkle's that happened to be on its own island. Farkle was planning for the cute freckled face teen to come by but Luke got busy doing a photo shoot and after that some kind of indie film which Luke was vague about. Non the less Farkle decided just to watch tv.

After not finding anything good on decided to watch some porn. After all who is going to stop him? He thought watching porn on the tv would be better and came across an interesting one that would keep him entertained for the next hour. It was titled The Tale of Two Sluts.

Farkle soon was becoming hard seeing a naked blond teen with big breasts as she played with her pussy. He just had to let his hard dick free. Once Farkle was completely naked he began to jack off his nine inch dick.

While Jacking off to the video he bent down to suck himself. Once he seen a god like naked teen showing off his ten inch hard dick Farkle almost bit his dick as the teen was Lucas. Farkle stopped sucking himself as he watched his friend bend over and lick up the girl's pussy.

"Isn't that your friend Luke?" A voice asked

Farkle jumped and turned around to see it was his roommate and his girlfriend's cousin Josh.

"Its Lucas"

"Man your friend is cute and look at the size of his dick. I would get fucked by that."

"Maybe you can sometime but right now why don't you ride this bad boy or at least jack it off."

"As long as you return the favor."

"Deal."

"Ok then let me put these groceries away and I will join you."

Soon after Josh was naked on the couch jacking off his eight inch dick. As they jacked off another boy came into frame. Their eyes widen to see it was another boy they knew. It was in fact Zay. Farkle and Lucs looked at each other and back at the screen. Their eyes widen when Lucas and Zay shared a kiss. When Lucas and the girl worked together to suck on Zay's twelve inch dick Farkle grabbed hold of Josh's dick and Josh grabbed Farkle's and started to jack one another off.

"What are you watching?" a girl said that caused the boys to jump.

They turned around to see it was Josh's girlfriend was happens to be Maya that also lives with them. She was wearing the tightest bikini possible that the top half only covered up her nipples and the bottom half her pussy. So the bikini did very little to cover up her thirty two double D's. Maya had to have the bikini costume made for her if she wanted to show off her twins. She soon smiled and saw the boys where watching some bi porn. This turned Maya on as her pussy was getting wet. She loves bi action regardless if it involved two girls or two boys like in the video.

"Why don't you have the real thing."

"So you want us to have a three way?" Josh asked his girlfriend to make sure he is hearing right.

"Of cores not a four way with Riley duh. She should of been her by now."

Maya looked at the porno little bit better while waiting for her friend. Her eyes widen when she saw Lucas fucking the girl while Zay was fucking Lucas. Mia quickly changed the video to one of her favor kind which was squirting.

"Riley must not know about that video we saw."

The boys shook their head in agreement. The two boys went back jacking off while Mia freed herself from her bikini and started to rub her pussy. After a few storks Riley came in also wering a bikini but not as reveling as Maya but it still showed off her Thirty two double D's.

"Sorry took so long been getting numbers from some guys even a twelve year old. As well as a girl."

"Really now." Mia said

"Don't worry Peaches the only girl I want to be with is you."

The two hug and gave each other a small kiss. Riley then realized her sexy roommates where naked. She then seen why. She quickly took off her bikini and joined in this masturbation time.

"This is boring why not get some real action going." Riley said.

She soon got up and went in between Farkle's legs and began to suck away. Farkle quickly moaned and Maya shook her head and bent over and started to suck Josh's dick. The room filled with the sounds of sucking and moaning. The girls where really going at it by deep toughing their lover's dicks. Farkle and Josh looked at each other and started to kiss each other their girlfriends counted to suck away at their big dicks. The girls where incyinc as they stopped sucking Farkle and Josh and started licking their balls. Farkle and Josh broke the kiss and started to moan once again.

The girls soon went back to sucking the dicks attached to the balls. They started to bob faster and faster until the boys where on edge. The first one to shoot his load was Josh with seven shots in Maya's mouth. She gladly swallowed every drop. Josh leaned over and the two kiss with Josh tasting his own cum. As they where kissing Farkle was unloading into Riley's mouth with ten shots of cum. She went on top of him and thy started to kiss. Farkle's cum went back and forth between the two mouths. Soon they both swallowed the load.

Maya and Riley stood up onto the couch with their pussies in front of their boyfriend's face. The boys smiled and pushed their girlfriend's pussy into their face to start eating them out. It was the girls turn to moan as their boyfriends expertly eat them out. Farkle and Josh squeezed their girlfriend's asses which caused more moaning from them. The boys soon released one hand and placed it on the other's dick to get it back hard. The girls really where moaning now when they felt the vibration of the boy's moaning into their pussy.

Riley was the first to squirt and Farkle licked her pussy juice all up. As he was doing so Riley went on her knees again to suck away on Farkle's dick. After a few bobs of Riley's mouth Maya ended up squirting all over Josh's mouth. He too loved the taste of pussy juice. This time Maya went on her knees to suck away on Josh's dick. The two boys moaned and soon liked up the other girlfriend's pussy juice off of one another. After the boys dicks where wet to their liking they looked at one another and started to titty fuck their boyfriends.

The boys hardly get to fuck their girlfriend's tits. They just monad on as the girls did all the work. While titty fucking their boys they leaned over and started making out with each other. This turned on Josh and Farkle. They loved seeing their girlfriends kiss each other as it don't happen often. Well the girls do kiss each other allot when it is just girl time where they also have sex with each other. Maya and Riley are sure that Josh and Farkle have guy time where they fuck around with each other. Once they broke the kiss the girls bounced around a few more times before stopping.

They got onto the couch and soon lowed themselves onto their boyfriend's dick with ther breasts facing them. The girls did not waste anytime bouncing on there boyfriend's dick as their brasts bounced with them. The room filled with moans and soon the boys started to fondle their girls breasts before sucking them. After a few more bouncing the guys stopped playing with their girl's breasts. It was Josh that made the first move by fondling his neese's breasts. It was so taboo to touch them but they already passed that years ago when they had sex with each other.

Josh soon started to suck on her breasts as Riley moaned after he sucked both breasts for awhile it was Farkle's turn to fondle and suck on Maya's breasts. She moaned even more at Farkle's amazing tong work. She hoped today they be trading partners as she wants to ride Farkle's dick before the day was over with.

A few more bounces Riley and Maya squirted all over the four of them this made the boys shot their loads into their girlfriend's pussy. The girls leaned in and started to kiss their boyfriends. Once the kiss was broken Maya and Riley kissed each other before getting off of their boyfriends.

"Its your turn boys." Maya said

"Yeah and when we get back you better be sucking each other." Riley said

The girls soon left to go into the sex toy room to get two toys. Once in the room the girls started making out while their hands moved all over their bodies. The girls soon squeezed one another's asses and then slapped them at the same time. When the kiss broke Riley kissed Maya's neck and moved her way down to suck on her breasts. Maya just moaned as she placed her hands on the back of her friends head. Soon Riley was on her knees and started to play with Maya's pussy. Maya moaned and then pushed Riley's face into her pussy.

Riley started to lick away at Maya's pussy as the young blond monad away. Maya always knew girls are better at eating out pussy then guys and vis versa. Maya soon started to squirt all over Riley's face. Riley smiled and licked her lips before standing up and kissing Maya. Maya loved the taste of her juices and when the kissing broke it was her turn to give Riley the same treatment.

Riley was quickly moaning as Maya worshiped her body with the sucking of her neck, breasts and now pussy. Riley did not know how long she could last as she face fucked Maya. After a few more thrust it happened Riley squirted all over Maya's face. Just like Riley Maya licked her lips and stood up to make out with Riley. The girls smiled at each other and grabbed the toys they where looking for.

While the girls where having their sexy time with each other the boys stated to suck each other once the girls left. Josh was on his back while Farkle was on top. The boys took their time on sucking one another as they tasted each others girlfriend's pussy juice. Josh soon squeezed Farkle's dick causing him to face fuck Josh's mouth. The boys where getting closer on edge but had to hold off so Maya and Riley can watch them suck each other. The girls did soon come in the room and smiled at their boyfriends sucking away on each other's dicks.

"You can stop now." Riley said

"Yeah because we want to fuck the cum out of you." Maya said

The boys soon sat back up as the girls stood on the couch in front of their boyfriends. The boys knew what to do and started to suck away on the rubber dick that was part of the strap on that both girls now had on. Maya and Riley fake moaned as the boys sucked away on the dildos. Once they where wet enough to their liking they got off the couch and jacked off the boys with a few strokes just to tease them.

"Ok boys lift up those legs." Maya said.

The boys did what they been told and the girls where soon back on their knees. This time however the girls started to rim their boyfriend's ass. Farkle and Josh just moaned as the girls toung fucked their ass. After a few licks and thrusts with their tongs the girls slid their fingers into the wet holes. The boys where moaning even more as their asses where being pluseared. The boys soon end up having three fingers fucking away at their holes. The girls did a few more thrusts and licks before they stood up and slid the dildo into their boyfriend's ass.

The girls fucked away at the holes like it was life or death. The room was feeling up with more sounds and smells of young sex. The girls trusted away as they leaned over and started to kiss their boyfriend. As they where kissing the boys reached out and grabbed hold of the girls asses and squeezed them before helping the girls thrust the dildos into their ass. This just made the girls thrust faster and faster which put the boys on edge.

Josh and Farkle wanted to jack off but the girls slapped their hands away and then pined them down. A few more thrusts and the boys had a hands free cum. Their load shot all over them as the girls counted to thrust away until no more cum was shooting out. The girls soon pulled out and smiled as they saw the boys holes winking at them. As the guys where taking a breather the girls where taking off the strap ons.

"That was fun" Riley said.

"Yeah it was." The boys said.

"So since we eat your asses out you should do the same." Maya said.

"Yeah and fuck our asses." Riley said.

Maya looked at Riley and was proud of her. If this was last year Riley would still think her pussy is for peeing and marriage and her ass for shiting. Now Riley is a slut for sex just like herself.

"I just hope I have more cum in me." Josh said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I found these in a draw while trying to find batteries." Riley said showing a pill bottle.

"Riley those are experimental my dad made it for people to boost their sex drive. He kept it here so no one can stell it. No telling what will the side effects are as it has yet to be fully tested." Farkle said

"But it will help with the problem we are having then." Maya said

"But we are young and those pills are for people much older. No telling what it will do to us. Besides my dad knows how many pills are in there."

"Well if there is more then four then you can just tell your dad you where testing it out on a young base client." Josh said.

"Fine but only if there is more then four like fifty pills."

"There is like ninety." Riley said.

Farkle took the pill bottle and opened it up and pored it into his hand and handed his frends and girlfriend the green pill. He soon poured the pills back into the bottle not realizing one landed on the floor. They soon swallowed the pill and went back to their sex. The girls where now on the couch with their legs up and the guys on their knees as they being to finger and rim their girlfriend's ass.

A few minuets in the girls where really moaning and started to fell a little funny. They soon was squirting more then normal when their asses get rimmed and finger fucked. The guys where amazed at this and they too soon felt strange and felt pre cum just dropping onto there leg. The boys want to see if they can make it happen again so they kept pleasuring the girls asses and soon enough they started to squirt. To them it looked more then last time. The pills had done their job on their young bodies too well. The girls breasts doubled in size as well as the boys dicks. The girls wondered how will they mange to have those dicks in them now but also wanted them inside.

The boys soon stood up reveling their new size dicks and it looked even bigger. They just looked at each other. Riley and Maya's thirty two double Ds was now at

Sixty four double Ds Josh's eight inch was now at sixteen and Farkle's nine inch was now at seventeen. These pills really had a side effect for someone younger. They just looked like they belong in a animated sex movie or even a unrealistic sex story.

Non the less they where ready for sex. The boys slowly slid their dicks into their girlfriend's pussy every inch inside caused the girls to squirt more every time. The boys wanted to stop as they did not want to hurt them but the girls wanted the full thing deep inside their ass.

They did what they been told and trusted away. More moaning and squirting began. The boys did their best to fuck with their new dicks. All the thrusting causes the girls breasts to bounce. The boys felt they where getting close to edge and when they did soot their load it was four times as much they normally shoot. As they where shooting their loads and the girls squirting they heard a voice.

"Holly shit."

They turned to see it was Auggie who now goes by August with skateboard in hand. He was now twelve and was showing off his washboard abs. August stays at the place time to time during summer but never thought he would see sex happening without looking at his phone. He knew sex had to happen at the place as at times it had a weird smell to it and he came across the toy room when it was left unlocked and wide open. His dick soon rose to six inches inside is board shorts. Maya smiled seeing the budge in his shorts and wanted to suck what's inside. It wont be cheating as August was family and besides she had sex with Farkle every hump day and Riley had done the same with Josh.

"Come here and let me suck that dick of yours." Maya said.

August smiles as he was finally getting a blowjob as Ava wont do it and Doy chickened out at a sleepover. Yes he still goes by Doy. August quickly dropped his board and his shorts showing off his nice smoth dick. Before he made his way to Maya he picked up the pill and took it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
